Beyond this Illusion
by Ramentree
Summary: The child of Okaris, Magistrate of the imperial city of Ghaarak, Elrien has completed her training at the academy and is left with the decision of what to do with her future. But a threat looms on the horizon that'll make it for her. Shadowguard Module
1. Prologue

Her name was Elrien Dy'mana. Daughter of Liliana and Okaris. Sister to Daevan of the three swords, and to Kaelee the second-sighted. Her young life was spent in the southern cities of the Sharakhan empire where she was trained among the advanced academies of the Empires heartlands, and it was in those peaceful lands that she left her childhood.

Her father was a general of the Sharakhan army and enjoyed the favour of Emperor Rakha. His fame ensured her mother and siblings had few wishes which went unfulfilled, allowing them to live a life of luxury and ease. Elriens father, however, was not one for the simple pleasures of home - she saw little of him as he was always campaigning with his men in the north, and years would pass between his visits. But she had little desire to know her father much further than visiting stranger he had become, seeming that he always felt very much the same way, only bothering to make the journey home to see her mother.

Liliana, once a celebrated mage in the arcane arts, spent her days on their plantation entertaining guests and welcoming travellers into her home. She would, when she had the time, pass her knowledge onto Elrien who showed great interest in the subject. Whilst Daevan, who had little patience for such things, chose to pursue a more physical and, in his eyes, more rewarding path - learning the way of the sword and any other weapon the weapon masters were willing to teach him. Eager to make a name for himself and follow in their fathers footsteps, Daevan left to join their father on his campaigns soon after he reached the age of eighteen, and shortly after his departure Kaelee was born.

But destiny often takes strange turns that are not expected, and in the year 1370, when Kaelee was four and Elrien was sixteen, her mother took ill to the red plague spreading throughout the south. Within three months she was dead, leaving them both alone on their rich plantation. Her father, having recently taken the position of ruling magistrate over the City of Ghaarak, an imperial colony along the outermost fringes of the wild frontier known as the northern reaches, along with her brother, barely arrived in time to share a few last words with her mother before she departed this world forever.

After her mothers funeral, Elrien and her father were left with the awkward decision of what fate would befall herself and her sister. In many ways, she would have preferred to stay upon their plantation home in the south with Kaelee, and make her own destiny. But her father had other ideas and, at his bidding, they were brought to live among the imperial citizens of Ghaarak, where she finished her training at the imperial academy under her fathers care. Life upon this wild land proved very different from that of the civilized cities of the south, and she felt quite alone among her new home in Ghaarak. Her relationship with her brother, once carefree, became strained as he became more involved with their fathers work. And though she and her father now lived within the walls of the same city, she saw him little more than she had before, for he was always on official business with his duties as the city's magistrate.

However, her time was not completely wasted, and she worked night and day to finish her training at the imperial academy in the hope that she might yet be free to make her way in the world as her own woman. Unbeknownst to her at the time, her life was soon to take a turn that would change her fate forever.

Her name was Elrien Dy'mana, and this is her story.

****

Okaris bent low over the tome on his desk, sending dust flying into the air with every page he turned. A candle on either side of the desk illuminated the council chamber, the flickering of the flames cast shadows across the walls in an eerie dance, stretching them out of the corners they called home. By the two doors that led to the entrance chamber of the imperial grand hall, he could see the shadows cast underneath the door by the two guards that stood vigil there, the absence in light moving whenever they shifted from one foot to the other. Frowning as he came to a paragraph of fine print, he opened a desk draw and began to grope around blindly for his magnifying glass whilst keeping his eyes on the book.

After a few minutes of searching without success he huffed in annoyance and dragged his eyes away from the page so they could search impatiently around the draw for the glass. A low laugh filled the room, causing Okaris to start and jerk his hand out of the draw as his head snapped up to scan the room. Upon finding it empty he dismissed it as the guards outside the door finding something amusing and continued with his search, pushing papers and various objects out of the way, briefly giving the book a longing look.

"_He's coming_,"

Okaris started again, this time standing up and causing his chair to move back with a loud screech as the metal slid across the stone floor. He took more time to survey the room carefully; every corner, moving shadow and possible hiding place. But he saw it was as it was before - empty. Sighing, he glanced wistfully one last time at the page before closing the book. He obviously needed more sleep, he'd spent far too long cooped up in the chamber.

Frowning, he thought of his home, at least little Kaelee would be happy to see him - Daevan was probably still angry with him for the fight he had had with Elrien. But by the gods that girl was a handful and he swore she did the things she did on purpose most of the time, that's what annoyed him more than anything, and now there were rumours spreading through the guards that she'd been seen with Mylok. That man was shady even in the brightest of streets, and his reputation was one soaked in crime, dirt and possibly even murder. Sighing, he lifted his hand a pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb as he clenched his eyes shut against the incoming headache that always seemed to appear when he thought of his daughter.

"_He comes for __**me**_,"

Tensing, Okaris lowered his hand and turned to the side, staring at the partially open door leading out into the corridor. Scowling, he strode towards it, yanking it fully open, and began to make his way towards the control stone chamber. Zhiram, the eccentric man that looked after the control stone was probably conducting one of his strange experiments. That was what he could hear.

"_Garbed in red. Dressed in crimson_."

Hesitating on the threshold, Okaris' scowl deepened before he crossed over. Zhiram's experiments got stranger by the day, he was probably enchanting one of the pedestal to talk, much like what Elriens gnome friend had done with the constructs.

Zhiram was strangely absent from the room. The chamber seemed echoingly empty without his presence, and Okaris felt a small knot of panic beginning to climb up from the pit of his stomach. Glancing round uneasily, he went to stand in front of the door to the treasury, reaching out to test it. It was locked, as he had ordered. But as soon as his hand touched the smooth metal, he heard the voice again.

"_He will come_,"

It was said at a deafening level, shrouded in more than one whispering voice. Okaris froze, his breath sticking in his throat as his eyes landed on it. On the black gem, that lay in the centre of the room inside the warded cage. Fear gripped him as his knees became weak, causing him to fall to the ground as he raised his hands to cover his pointed ears.

"_And when he does, Okaris Dy'mana, neither you, nor your kin, nor you precious Rakha loving city shall be safe from my reach_,"

A low wail tore from his lips, rising in both noise level and pitch as it rang through the chambers. The flames briefly died out, engulfing the building in darkness, before returning with a dark red tint to them that cast crimson light across the floors and walls. The shadows seeming to twist into strange shapes that were not cast by anything in the room. His eyes rolling back in his head, Okaris felt himself slump to the floor and his vision leave him as laughter filled his ears, dark and menacing.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his sleep, and Okaris lifted his head to stare bleary eyed into the concerned face of Captain Anagril.

"My lord..." Sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes, Okaris felt his back protest due to the stiffness he had caused by falling asleep in that position.

"Yes?" Even to his own ears his voice sounded strained and did nothing to ease the look on his face.

"You called out,"

"Did I?" Anagril's hand remained on his shoulder, its grip tightening slightly as the man lent in to peer more closely at his face.

"It was more of a scream really," Okaris did his best to not show his fear, forcing a smile that he knew did not reach his eyes.

"Honestly Anagril, it was just a bad dream so don't look so worried. I've just been spending too much time in this office, and my reading material doesn't exactly help," He nodded towards the open book on his desk that he had peeled his face off when he woke. "Myths and legends of distant lands. Most of them are quite disturbing," Frowning and clearly unsatisfied with Okaris's answer, Anagril straightened and withdrew his hand.

"Yes, my lord," He bowed stiffly and began to return to the entrance chamber, pausing in the doorway. "Ah, I suppose you would like-"

"Yes, Anagril," said Okaris quickly, cutting him off. "I would prefer it if you didn't mention this to my son. I do not wish to live under the same scrutiny again that I experienced the last time my… nightmares… were mentioned."

Nodding Anagril closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking into place seeming to have a foreboding presence as it echoed around the chamber. He knew Anagril was most likely going to tell Daevan, or at least he would hear about the magistrates screams that travelled through the Imperial Grand Hall from somewhere else. Grumbling he closed the book and retrieved his cloak from where it hung, preparing to leave for the Imperial Estate. Pulling it tight around him he left the council chamber, nodding to the guards and saying a brief goodbye to Anagril as he went. Stepping out of the building he let the warm night air wash over him and breathed in deeply, appreciating the clean air that entered his lungs and smelt so much better than the damp, musky aroma he had been inhaling whilst studying the tome. The courtyard was quiet and the only passer-by's he encountered were the patrol guards as they marched past him. He paused in front of the statue of the Emperor Rakha and hesitantly reached out to touch it, his mind flitting back to his dream. As his hand came in contact with the smooth, carved stone a low laugh reached his ears, rising in sound as a harsh wind began to pick up. Okaris stiffened and withdrew his hand, turning to face the Imperial Estate with a strange expression.

"_He comes for me,"_


	2. The Graduation Ceremony

The Imperial Academy had been closed all day in preparations for the graduating ceremony that would be taking place in its main hall later that night. Braziers had been lit and candles scattered around to illuminate the room, giving it a formal yet welcoming atmosphere. A wide red rug with the same pattern repeated down its length led from the entrance doors into the hall, coming to stop to show a large circular mosaic that lay in the centre of the floor. Its tiles were various shades of blue, an altar and a summoning circle sat within its circumference. At the very back of the room positioned in the centre was a life-sized statue of the Emperor Rakha holding a globe above his head, his stance confident and supposedly reassuring. Around the room were several benches to provide seats for the families and observers of those who would be graduation. However for this particular ceremony the hall was bleakly filled; just a few citizens that the participants hardly knew were dotted around the room and a pair of travellers were seated in the far left corner.

Elrien was sat on one of these benches, her head propped up in her hands with her elbows leaning on her knees as she glanced around the room with a bored expression, her eyes landing on Alias parents. They were streaked with mud from their three day travel to see their daughters graduation and they both looked extremely weary. But despite this they had smiles on their faces. The lengths they had gone to had surprised her slightly when she had spoke with them earlier; she doubted very much that her own family would be willing to do any of that. Daevan wasn't bothered with her affairs, her father was always to busy and little Kaelee was to young to sit still long enough, let alone understand.

Seeing her looking, Alia waved enthusiastically and beckoned her over. With a groan, she pulled her head up, plastering on a small smile and travelled the small distance between them.

"Elrien, aren't you excited? It's our final day as lowly subjects of the Empire and our first as true Citizens!" She paused to let out a little laugh. "Or it will be as soon as we can get through this ceremony," Her upbeat tone brought a genuine smile to Elriens face as she inclined her head.

"You obviously are," Alia nodded enthusiastically, turning to look at Janthos as he walked in through the doors and made his way over to join them. "Glad to have your parents here?"

"I can't imagine not having them! They travelled three days from Lac Brier so they could be here, even with the floods. They're exhausted and haven't even unpacked the mules, but they wouldn't have missed this for all the world,"

"You're a lucky girl, Alia. Your parents really love you, especially your mother! She seems nearly ecstatic about you gaining citizenship," Janthos said, staring at her sobbing mother as she talked quietly to her father who patiently patted her on the shoulder.

"Mom was pregnant with me when graduated from this Academy and wasn't able to attend the final ceremony so in some ways this one is for the both of us," explained Alia, her voice lowering slightly. "It's good to see them again, though. Its been so long since I last went home," She turned around and waved at her mother who smiled, her face tear-stained from her sobbing that hadn't stopped since she'd crossed the academy threshold.

Elrien snuck a glance at Janthos, who was smiling at the scene, carefully watching him for any hint of sadness. But of course there was none there; he wasn't that sort of person. Despite his tragic past, Janthos had flourished at the academy, becoming one of Elrien's closest friends during the four years they had known each other, and he was a genuinely nice person.

"Tell me Elrien, when is your father getting here?" jumping at his question, Elrien quickly averted her gaze knowing that he had caught her watching.

"I don't know. He said he was coming, so did Daevan, but I don't expect them to actually show up," Janthos rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm sure they will be here soon. This _is _an important day after all," She snorted and rolled her eyes, her arms folding over her chest as she fixed him with a sceptical look.

"Shall we recount the other events that we considered important that they said they were going to attend but failed to?" She lifted up her hand and wiggled her fingers in his face, getting ready to count them all off with exaggerated movements.

"Elrien," muttered Janthos, turning to Alia with a pleading expression.

"I'm sure Janthos is right, Elrien," Alia clasped her hands over Elriens, pulling her closer so she had to step forwards. Rolling her eyes she pulled her hands out her grasp and fixed them both with a sympathetic look.

"Prepare to be disappointed," Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Janthos walked over to their Imperial instructor, Jarvis. Alia hesitated, glancing between the two of them as Elrien made faces at his back.

"Don't worry Alia, go with Janthos," sighed Elrien as she spotted Giles, their Imperial servant, hobbling down the corridor towards the hall. Shooting her a quick smile, Alia bounded over to Janthos and was received with a grin whilst Elrien walked towards Giles who had stopped to catch his breath.

As she approached he bowed and then straightened, still slightly out of breath as he surveyed the room.

"M'lady, I see that everything is ready for the graduation. I know your father must be proud to have a daughter such as you today!" Elrien smiled at the old mans optimistic tone in his attempt to draw attention away from the fact that her father was missing from his side.

"I'm sure," she replied dryly. "But I have yet to see him make an appearance."

"Now, now, Elrien," sighed Giles, fixing her with an exasperated look. "Okaris is a busy man, being the Magistrate of Ghaarak and all. Perhaps he has merely been delayed up at the Imperial Grand Hall with a matter of great urgency, I couldn't imagine your father would fail to attend such an important event such as this,"

"Alia, Janthos and I were discussing this a few moments ago. I can assure you he will not be here, I know him well or at least as well as he lets me - my father is frustratingly distant,"

"Do not mistake that for disinterest in your affairs. He is a Magistrate of a city that has its fair share of problems, and its surrounds aren't peaceful either. He always has a great deal on his mind," Elrien sighed and looked at the floor. "If you wish I will go and look for Magistrate Okaris right now and make sure he returns in time to see you collect your honours, why don't you join your friends and start the ceremony?" Elrien looked up at him and smiled.

"Very well, Giles. But please ensure you return soon," Giles returned her smile and winked, giving a quick bow before turning to leave.

"I'll have him here before you know it, Elrien," he said over his shoulder.

Turning, she started in surprise to find the room watching her; Janthos and Alia having taken their places for the ceremony to take place. Hurrying over to them, Elrien tried to calm the colour that had rose in her cheeks as she glanced either side of her before finally focusing on Jarvis. He was a thin, sallow man standing slightly shorter than Elrien. His sharp facial features were framed by a bowl shaped hairstyle of long chestnut coloured hair.

"Ah, you're ready to join us Elrien? Being the Magistrate's own daughter is a burden all its own, isn't it?" his smile was sardonic as the words left his mouth. "Will you do us all the honour of leading the ceremony?" Returning his own smile with a sarcastic smile of her own she nodded and waited for him to continue, not wishing to draw further attention to herself. Jarvis gave the opening speech, addressing the whole hall before talking to the participants about their task of judgement, leaving it to Elrien to discuss it with her classmates before presenting their decision to their instructor.

Whilst Janthos showed clear hate for 'Yakir the Black', vividly remembering the killing spree he had gone on roughly two years ago, Alia showed almost an indifference to his actions, wishing for the spirit cycle to be restored. They both looked at her, clearly waiting for her to side with one of them. Holding up her hands, she turned at looked at the spirit thoughtfully.

"I want to see what he has to say about this," Janthos and Alia glanced at each other before following her across the floor to stand before Yakir. The spirit hissed at them, causing them to back away slightly as it bared its ghostly white teeth in a threatening grimace.

"You would dare judge me, pawn of Rakha? Might as well have the rabbit judge the snare!" Indignant at being called a pawn, Elrien glared at him and defiantly took a stop closer as Yakir sneered at her, apparently amused by her brave appearance.

"Tell me of your crimes," said Alia quietly from behind her, inching closer to Elrien as she eyed the spirit with sympathy.

"_My crimes? _Is that what they call them?" he let out a haunting laugh, turning his gaze on Alia. "The Empire has filled your head with rubbish, Druid, and it calls you wise… What of the Empire? It came here to 'tame' the north and crush us under its heel. I simply resisted. If you find a stone you cannot crush, do you name it a criminal, too?" Janthos stepped forwards this time, his hands clenched into fists and spoke.

"What of those you killed?"

"What of those the Empire killed," retorted the spirit quickly, give Janthos a look of contempt as he threw his classmates a startled look. "For every ounce of blood on my hands there are ten on yours! The people I killed lived and died in Rakha's name. The death I offered was too good for them,"

"Not killed, murdered," corrected Janthos. "What of the women and children?"

"You would swat a fly but leave its maggots there to fester? Your precious Empire has done the same to us, Gnome. It is the nature of war," Alia stared up at him with a horrified expression, her hands trembling as she reached out to clutch Elriens wrist.

"Why do you hate the Empire so much?" It was barely more than a whisper but the spirits reaction was loud and violent.

"We were a proud and strong people. One does not ask to be conquered, Druid, to be assimilated. One simply resists. One fights." It paused, gaining composure before continuing. "You imperials are far from home but we will send you there, your tail between your legs," Elrien frowned, glancing at Janthos.

"I wasn't aware there was a resistance," As soon as she said it she felt foolish. Ghaarak was a troubled city, most of its problems stemming from those unhappy with the Empires rule. Of course it wouldn't just be confined to this one place. The spirit chuckled, its ghostly orbs that served as eyes focusing on her.

"It is an older battle than you imagine, Imperial. Ask your precious Rakha how old it is!" his tone become low and sinister as his next words were uttered with conviction. "The one who leads us _will _crush the Rakha beneath his heel much as the Empire first crushed us. Start counting now, for your days are numbered, child"

"Enough," Instructor Jarvis's voice broke the tense atmosphere that had built up during the spirits last words. "It is time for the judgement,"

Quickly exchanging words with Janthos and Alia, Elrien discovered they still stood by their earlier judgements and it was still up to her to make the final choice. All three of them glanced back at Jarvis for further instruction and he indicated to the altar on their left. It stood tall, reaching Elriens waist, with an orb resting in the palm of a stone hand, its base embedded firmly in the altars stone surface. Elrien recognised the orb as an orb of judgement, the magical devices used by Imperial courts to punish criminals according to the precepts of Rakha's law. As they approached, the orb began to shine with a brilliant glow and Jarvis beckoned for them to place their hands on its smooth surface. Once all three held contact with the orb it began to glow brighter and soothing warmth overcame Elrien as her gaze was drawn to the wispy form of a nearby wraith, its soft voice seeming to speak within her mind.

"Before you stands the spirit of 'Yakir the Black', a foul murderer whose blood spree claimed the lives of countless subjects of the Empire, women and children included. It lies in you hands, citizens, to determine his spirits fate," Yakir could be heard hissing in the background, a string of curses let loose at Rakhas name. "Currently, almighty Rakha holds the spirit here, safe from the punishments of hell that even the wicked do not deserve. But the emperor will bend his hand to your will, either holding Yakir here for all eternity or sending him to Hell, should you request it,"

Elrien moved her head slightly to the side, the warmth shooting up and down her spine with the movement.

"Let Rakha hold him for all eternity," she murmured, her eyes travelling to meet with the ghostly orbs of Yakir. The spirit howled angrily as his clawed hands reached out towards her, but the cry was cut short and his actions ceased as a beam of light consumed him, returning him to Rakhas spiritual prison. The orbs glow dimmed and a pull Elrien hadn't noticed before that had kept her hand connected with its surface faded, allowing her hand to drop by her side. Behind them she could hear Jarvis pronounce that the judgement was complete and gave the finishing speech to those observing as they retook their places. Once he had finished the observers applauded, some of them yelling congratulations as they were herded out the doors so the crests could be chosen.

Waiting patiently for her turn, she watched as Alia accepted the Redeemer Crest, which allowed her to regeneration and heal, cradling it carefully in her hands as if it may break. Turning to wave it at her parents, she watched as her father put his arms around her mother as a fresh wave of tears began to fall down her cheeks. Next it was Janthos's turn to select a crest. He was torn between the Guardian Crest, which would give protection against both magical and physical blows, and the Enforcer Crest, which would sharpen his blades edge and wreath his weapon in flames. After a little pushing from Alia, he reluctantly chose the Guardian Crest, grumbling to himself as he did. Finally he turned to Elrien, his hand outstretched with each of the Crests balanced in the palm of his hand. Hesitating, her hand hovered in midair before closing over the Redeemer Crest.

"The rite of passage has come to a close," With a bow they were all dismissed.

Elrien turned around when she heard a high pitched squeal, smiling gently as she watched Alia run to embrace her parents clutching the redeemers crest identical to her own.

"It's nice," murmured Janthos as he watched Alia's mother, now near hysterical with her happiness, kissed her daughter on her face wherever there was bare skin.

"Yeah," The wistfulness in both their voices was clear, and they glanced at each other with an understanding smile. An arm suddenly snaked its way around Elreins waist, pulling her into an awkward hug as Janthos's smile grew to a grin.

"Congratulations Alia. I can't imagine them being more proud of you if they tried," Elrien struggled out of her grasp, laughing and watched as she pulled Janthos into a hug next.

"I'm taking my parents to the inn," she said happily, her face stained with tears as she held the hug with the gnome a little longer than she had with Elrien, leaving her hand to linger on his shoulder when she withdrew. "We're probably not going to leave for another couple of days so you must come see me before I leave,"

"Course we will," replied Janthos with a smile.

"Good," she turned to leave, waving a hand over her shoulder before pausing and turning round to grab Janthos's hand. "Come and say hello to them quickly Janthos. They've met Elrien already but they haven't met you yet," Laughing, Janthos allowed himself to be dragged out of the academy by Alia.

"Congratulations Elrien, I'm sure your father will be quite proud of you when he hears of your citizenship. It is quite the achievement after all." Keeping her eyes fixed on Janthos and Alia, Elrien replied in an icy tone.

"So proud he couldn't be bothered to show up?"

"Now, now, Elrien," Turning around, she scowled at Jarvis' patronising tone. "Running a city such as Ghaarak is stressful and time-consuming work. You cant always expect your father to drop everything just for you." Elrien rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench she had earlier been sat at to retrieve her small satchel and hang it on her shoulder.

"I see you remain as stubborn on this subject as ever, so let us drop the matter for now… I have other news which may lift your spirits," She turned to look at him, quirking an eyebrow questioningly. "One of the empires elite organizations seems to have taken an interest in you. It is an honour given to very few of your young age. Though I have rarely been impressed by your wild and unruly behaviour here at the academy, it seems you position as daughter of Magistrate Okaris Dy'mana's has drawn a great deal of attention to you." Elrien snorted and busied herself with putting her Crest in her satchel before replying.

"And who are these people?"

"The shadow guard, a fore in Rakhas direct service. Very little is known about them and I will not bias you with the few rumours I have heard. Suffice to say, their service to the empire has been a shinning light in dark time. Should you succeed, and gain acceptance into the ShadowGuard, you power and renown will be equalled only by your father's,"

"Well, wont that be something," drawled Elrien, fixing Jarvis with a unnerving look. "His annoyance of a daughter will finally have done something he'll have to acknowledge,"

"Your actions reflect the training of the academy," he snapped, annoyed at her flippant demeanour. "As such, I would like for you to make a good impression on the ShadowGuard," Rolling her eyes she began to walk past him to leave the hall.

"Don't worry. It serves me well to make a good impression too,"

"Elrien," pausing she turned around and blinked in surprise as a book was thrust into her hands. "It is the chronicles of our world, Abaran and you will do well to study it. Let it be your guide in all that comes for the lessons of the past are lessons for our future," Nodding, Elrien stared at the item in her hands awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"Er, Thank you," Nodding, Jarvis turned away and began to extinguish the candles around the room.

"I believe Janthos is waiting for you in the doorway," Turning she saw the Gnome give her a little way and she jogged over to him, muttering a goodbye to Jarvis as she went. Reaching his side, he fell into step beside her and they both strolled out into the warm nights air. Light had already faded, bathing the Imperial District in darkness, the only source of light coming from braziers and small glow of the Guardians patrolling up and down. Opposite them Elrien could see the gates of the Imperial Grand Hall standing wide open, a guard placed either side. Through the dimness of light she could make out Giles' form hobbling towards them. Walking to meet him, she smiled at him as he came to a halt, Janthos offering a greeting before wandering over to one of his creations.

"It's finished?" Giles's face fell into one of disappointment as he glanced at the academy behind her.

"'Fraid so, Giles," Reaching out she put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for appearing. I'm sorry I made you miss it," He shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Never, Lady Elrien. I am very proud of you, as is your father," With a sigh he stood up straighter and bowed, his tone becoming formal. "I bring news from Magistrate Okaris. He is in counsel with visitors from Emperor Rakha, and apparently a matter of great urgency has arisen. He wishes to send his deepest apologise for missing your graduation ceremony this evening." Elrien sighed and twisted around to glance at Janthos who stared back curiously.

"I win Gnome, Okaris didn't turn up," She could see him mutter something under his breath as she returned her attention Giles.

"He sends his apologies and assures you that he will make it up to you. I'm sorry if I am a bearer of ill news," He bowed again, before allowing his posture to relax as he regarded her with a sympathetic look.

"Ah don't worry Giles. Why should he change now?" Grinning she pulled him into a hug. "I'll be free of this place soon,"

"Indeed. I will see you later at the Imperial Estate, I assume you wish to celebrate with your friend," Nodding she waved at him in goodbye before striding over to Janthos.

"That's a grand idea," she declared, pulling Janthos out of his concentration as he looked up at her in mild annoyance.

"What is?"

"We're going drinking in celebration of our Citizenship!" She eyed his construct warily. The stone giants got creepier by the day with all the little additions he kept adding to 'improve; them.

"Drinking? With you? Hah. No thank you," Chuckling slightly she pushed him in the direction of the Market District, ignoring his protests and struggles.

"I promise I wont get drunk. We'll just play a couple of card games, have a few drinks. I'll even pay for them." He shot her a look over his shoulder.

"You are broke. I know that for a fact. You bought that new armour and crossbow from Tagnar,"

"Oh, right." Elriens steps slowed slightly as she glanced in her homes direction. There was no way Daevan would lend her any money. "Then I shall perform for our drinks!"

"But you hat performing," Elrien blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm don't. I've been studying it for four years," she waved her hand dismissively. "Don't know where you got that from,"

"You told me you hate it when people ask you to perform,"

"By people I meant my father and he is an ass. But seeing as you are neither I am more than happy to. Besides, you deserve a celebratory drink for _all _your hard work," The gnome smiled at her gently as she held the tavern door open for him, pausing in the doorway.

"You do confuse me Elrien Dy'Mana. You spend all your time desperately trying to get your fathers attention and then act like you hate it when he gives it to you," He chuckled when he saw her look. "You know its true," Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes she pulled him into the room, the sounds of music and the patrons merry chatter engulfing their senses.

_Author note: I am aware that I have relied heavily on the game dialogue in this chapter and for that I apologise but I felt the things covered in the dialogue were key to the story. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, for the reason stated earlier and because I feel I may have given Elrien too many moments to point out she doesn't think her father will come. But please let me know what you think, Reviews and Messages are greeted with love =] Ramen Tree xox_


	3. Red Hands

The Ravenclaw Tavern was still filled with many late night patrons despite the hour, the sounds of their drunken chatter filling the room accompanied with the sound of music played by a group of musicians up on the stage. The barmaids weaved in between the tables serving drinks and taking away empty glasses, giving stern scowls to any of the men who made crude comments or let their hands wander. Elrien, having finally relinquished the stage to the other musicians after earning enough gold to buy her and Janthos a couple rounds of drinks, was sat with Janthos reminiscing about their days in the academy as they finished off their last drinks. Janthos' cheeks were coloured a dark red as he giggled at the end of their story, slapping his knee with his hand.

"By the gods I am going to miss those days," he said with a great sigh, smiling ruefully at Elrien. She responded with a snort before downing the rest of her drink and slamming the tankard down with a loud thud on the table.

"I, my friend, am glad to be free of the place. I can finally leave and travel, see the empire and possibly more!" She grinned at him as he shook his head at her. "I can make money as I'm travelling using my bardic talents, and I'm more than capable of defending myself with my magic. Years from now you'll hear of me," she raised her hands to make a sweep in the air. "'Elrien the great'." Rolling his eyes, Janthos finished his drink and then stared mournfully at the glass.

"I seem to have run out of ale," he murmured, lifting the tankard to stare up through the bottom of the glass.

"Alas, so have I," They both giggled. Elrien stood up, stretching her hands up above her head. "Let's go have a game of cards,"

"We have no money, again," replied Janthos in a deadpan tone as he rose to his feet.

"So? I'm the master of playing cards. No one can beat me!" He snorted.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you have no money, Elrien," Sighing, she put her hands on her hips and spoke to him in a chiding tone normally reserved for children.

"Well the other players don't know that. We'll pretend we do and then when we win we shall have more money,"

"And in the likely scenario that we lose?"

"Then we shall stealthily make our exit," Janthos paused, considering her plan for a few moments before shrugging.

"Well alright then," Grinning, she grabbed his hand and led him over to a card game towards the back of the tavern, near an easily accessible exit.

A Minotaur, Human and Halfling sat around the table coming to the end of a card game.

"Oi! Lyen! Keep yer cards up, they're so low even I can see 'em," The Halfling laughed mischievously, waggling his eyebrows at the Human, Lyen, as he glowered darkly back moving his cards to rest against his chest.

"You're not meant to look our cards, little Tarin," Shrugging, the Halfling, Tarin, threw his cards down on the table and swept his hands through the air.

"I win again lads," Grinning, he stood up to scoop the small pile of coins towards them as he nodded at the two other players.

"Lucky Halfling," muttered the Minotaur, dropping his cards on the table as he watched the coins disappear into Tarins' purse.

"Luck 'as nothing ta do with it, Ghan," said Tarin with a cheeky grin. "Care for another game my friends?" Lyen smiled and shook his head.

"Why not?" Ghan nodded too, accepting the cards dealt to him. Elrien shoved Janthos forwards, gaining the attention of the men as she took a seat at the table.

"Can we be dealt in?" Tarin glanced at Ghan and Lyen before shrugging.

"Tha more tha merrier," Smiling at him, Elrien picked up her cards, giving Janthos a playfully disapproving look as he opted to sit out and watch. "Names Tarin Lightfingers, this 'ere is Lyen Silverblade and our friend over tha table is Ghan, a Minotaur from tha Isle of Charach" Elrien waved at them cheerfully.

"My name is Amie and this is Jarren,"

"Nice ta meet ya both. We're playin' red hands, know how ta play right?" Elrien nodded, placing one card facing up on the table showing a 5 and keeping the other faced toward her, a 9. The cards the other players had showing were a 7 (Tarin), a 10 (Lyen), and a 3 (Ghan). Accepting the next card, Elriens total was brought up to 15. Lyen threw down his cards with a sigh, showing his total coming to 24 (10,9,5). Elrien held out her hand for another card, as did Ghan whilst Tarin stayed with his current hand. Elrien felt a tingle gone down her spine as she was dealt a 10, bringing her total to 25. Grinning sheepishly, she made eye contact with Janthos who scowled darkly at her as she placed her cards on the table.

"Out," Tarin grinned and turned his attention to Ghan.

"Sticking with these I think," His grin widening, Tarin spread his cards on the table to reveal a total of 20.

Lyen clapped his hand on Tarins shoulder, reluctant congratulations on his lips but a growl of frustration from Ghan drew all their attention to the Minotaur. He had pulled back his hand and brought it down hard on the table, the wood splintering under the impact of his fist causing the table to collapse. The cards were sent in all directions, fluttering to the floor around their feet. Ghans' shoulder shook as he breathed heavily, his eyes focusing on Tarin as he took a step forwards, the table breaking more under the weight of his hooves. Quickly, Elrien grabbed Janthos's shoulders pushing him backwards before stepping in front of him, her fingers crackling with magic. Lyen had down the same with Tarin, drawing his sword and pointing it menacingly at the Minotaur, his tone low and threatening.

"You **will not** touch him," Ghan paused, his nostrils still flared as he stared at his reflection in the blades metal. Tarin laughed uneasily, peering around Lyen as he raised his hands.

"It's jus' a game Ghan. Calm down eh," Ghan closed his eyes, moving his head into a nod as his stance relaxed.

"Yes. Yes. You are right, I.. I apologize," he took his hoof off the table and half turned away, his eyes downcast in shame. "You won fairly and I shall honour the rules. It's just I need the gold, " He tossed his head making growling in anger. "I will never regain my honour now. I will have to return to Charach and tell my Vhaarah that I lost my soul brooch," Tarin frowned, fully stepping out from behind Lyen to walk closer to Ghan

"Easy now, big fella. I certainly didn't mean fer a simple game of fun ta turn inta this. Tell us what happened eh? Perhaps we can help?"

"Two nights ago, I lost a game of cards to Mylok, a dirty little man here in the Market," Elrien shifted uncomfortably as Janthos looked at her with a frown; he had heard the rumours of her seen with Mylok and she knew he disapproved and most likely Ghans story was going to justify it - any story involving Mylok normally cast him as the bad guy.

"I had no gold to pay my debt…. I was forced to give him my Soul Brooch. Please understand, among my people there can be no greater shame than losing one's Soul Brooch. It is more that just a mere trinket; it is a symbol of the life bond between myself and my love, Vhaarah. To loose such a great gift shows dishonour and weakness," Elrien could hear the self-loathing and sadness in the Minotaurs voice and she felt pity well up in her as she looked at the other men.

"If it means tha' much ta ya, Ghan, I can give ya tha gold ta buy it back. I was only playin' fer fun so it would be little trouble ta give ya the gold ya need," Ghan shook his head, baring his teeth into what was apparently a smile.

"That is kind of you to offer, Tarin Lightfingers, but I cannot accept such aid. It is I who brought this upon myself, and it is I who must face the consequences of my action. To accept your gift would only increase my shame," Ghan lowered his head, his shoulder slumping at the realisation that he could not accept any help. "Goodbye friends," He slowly walked away from the table across the room to a secluded corner, slumping down on a stool and ignoring a barmaid that approached him.

"Poor Ghan," muttered Tarin as Lyen sheathed his swords. "Tha' Mylok fellow is known fer riggin' games. 'e is tha sort ta so tha'," Elrien glanced at Janthos who jerked his head towards the door, mouthing the words 'lets go'. Nodding, she inched towards the door, she would have liked to help Ghan but they had lost and needed to get away from the other players before they asked her to pay up.

"Elrien Dy'Mana!" Freezing, she looked at Janthos in panic before turning to face the innkeeper, Ruknar. The old dwarf was frowning at her furiously, his eyes almost completely lost under his thick busy eyebrows. "You damaged more of my property in another of your brawls, girl! I demand that you pay for the damages!" Laughing sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her neck as she snuck a glance at Lyen and Tarin who were watching her with un-amused expressions. "Who shall I send the bill to this time, your father?"

"No," said Elrien quickly, her voice turning shrill. "Last time you did that I was put under house arrest," Ruknar 'hmpfed' and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Daevan will take care of it for you, and for the record I would like to point out that I didn't not start this brawl, neither did I take any part in it so I should not be held accountable, in fact I don't think this should even count as a brawl. It was a one sided fight against a piece of furnit-"

"Listen Dy'Mana, I don't care." The dwarf turned on his heel and walked back to his bar, leaving Elrien to glare angrily at his back.

"Elrien Dy'Mana eh?" Cringing she turned to Tarin. "Seems we're in most esteemed company, Lyen, this 'ere is tha daughter of Magistrate Okaris," Lyens eyebrows rose and he looked Elrien up and down.

"Funny that, thought her name was Amie,"

"We don't have the money for the card game, so we lied," said Janthos quickly, his voice shrill.

"Nice," muttered Elrien under her breath. "Remind me never to trust you with any deep dark secrets," Janthos glared at her in reply. Tarin sighed and glanced at the broken table and then at Ruknar.

"Tell ya what; if ya go and get Ghans Soul Brooch we'll call it even, eh?" Elrien looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" The Halfling nodded.

"It's either that or I send a bill to this Daevan of yours," Elrien rolled her eyes and made her way out the doorway, grabbing her cloak as she went, Janthos remaining inside the Tavern.

The temperature of the nights air had dropped considerably since she had first entered the tavern and she pulled her cloak tighter around herself, her breath coming out in white mist and spreading out into the darkness. She walked past empty stalls, their stock locked up and warded against thieves, and past Nelgirs normal post and weaved around Ragos open, makeshift shop to reach the alley behind it; the known haunt of Mylok. Sure enough he was there, leaning against the wall with his hood pulled up hiding his face from view. As she neared his head swiftly turned in her direction, his stance becoming aggressive until she passed underneath a brazier holding a touch that illuminated a small part of the alley, and he became more relaxed.

"Well, well, _well_," he took a few steps towards her, his arms open wide as he cocked his head to the side. "If it ain't the lovely Elrien, lookin' for me sweetheart?" Elrien cringed as she took in his grubby attire; the man obviously hadn't washed recently and from the smell of him had been sleeping in the pens with some of Rago's livestock.

"Hey…Mylok," she said hesitantly, giving him a reluctant wave. "Think you can help me out?" He gave her a toothy grin, taking the few steps to her side to throw his arm over her shoulders.

"Sure love. Of course I can help ya," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Making a disgusted noise, she shrugged off his arm and turned around so they were facing each other.

"No thanks, Mylok. One night was enough for me," she snapped. Myloks stance became less friendly, his mouth upturning into a nasty sneer as he stared down at her angrily.

"Oh I see, _Imperial_, too good for me, is that what ya think?" Rolling her eyes she shook her head.

"Don't be immature Mylok. I need the soul brooch you won off that Minotaur in a card game," Myloks angry stare turned into one of suspicion as he lifted a hand to pull a thin chain out of one of his many pockets, a small object attached to the end.

"Yeah?" he swung it around his finger, eying her speculatively. "Well I ain't givin' ya it for free, Dy'Mana, I want 75 gold pieces" Frowning she spread out her hands.

"I have no money Mylok,"

"Well ain't that too bad," he drawled, giving her a sarcastic smile. Growling she leant forward to snatch the brooch out of his hands, but he held it up out of her reach.

"Uh uh, Imperial. You ain't gettin' this 'till I get some payment." Pulling back, she smiled at his sweetly before nodding.

"Of course Mylok, it's only fair," Quickly, she stepped closer and brought up her knee, hearing a satisfying grunt from Mylok as he slowly slid to the ground. Grabbing the brooch and tearing it out of his hands she took off into a run back towards the inn.

"Elrien!" Mylok shout travelled through the air, carried further by the wind, his fury and pain ringing clear in his tone. Chuckling to herself she pulled open the tavern door and stepped inside; sure Mylok would be out for payback and chances were he'd try to rough her up but the look on his face was worth it.

Tarin and Lyen looked up from their card game with an uneasy looking Janthos who was clutching his cards so tightly that they were beginning to bend and crease. Giving them a triumphant smile, she held up the brooch on the chain and dangled it in-between them.

"Great!" whispered Tarin, glancing at Ghans hunched back before jerking his head in the Minotaurs direction. "Go give it 'im back eh," Nodding, Elrien approached Ghan cautiously, clearing her throat loudly to get his attention.

"_Tadaaaaa_," she sung, presenting the brooch to with a sweep of her hand. The Minotaurs eyes widened as he lifted a hand towards the brooch, hesitating before his fingers made contact with the smooth metal before withdrawing back with a shake of his head.

"I did not think I would lay eyes on this again, but I can not accept its return, I lost it in a game of chance, and honour demands that I can only recover it in such a fashion," Inwardly rolling her eyes, she shook the chain and frowned.

"Mylok cheated. It's what he does Ghan. He _even told me_ he rigged the game," Ghan shook his head, going to turn away. "What if I told you I won it in a fair game?" she quickly lied, the Minotaurs attention quickly returning to her.

"You did?"

"Yeah, course I did. I'm the master at card games!" The Minotaur snorted to show his disbelief in her statement and she grinned. "Come on, Ghan, I'm giving this too you, no shame can be brought to you through that, now can it?" Ghan nodded slowly before taking it from her hands.

"I thank you, Elrien Dy'Mana. I am in your debt," Smiling she shook her head.

"Don't be silly," she replied, turning back to Tarin who nodded at her, raising his tankard to her. "I trust we may leave now?" He nodded, a grin lighting up his face.

"Course," Janthos scrambled to his feet, throwing the cards a Lyen who flinched away from them and scowled at him darkly. "Come an' play cards with us again, Lady Dy'Mana," Elrien was sure he said her name in a mocking tone, but his expression was friendly. "But next time 'ow about ya play as ya real self and bring some money along eh?" Laughing as her cheeks turned a light shade pink, she nodded and began and allowed Janthos to pull her to the door.

Once outside and once again watching as her breath left her mouth as a white mist, she waited as Janthos asked the questions she had been anticipating.

"Why do you get us into these things? And why do I listen to you? How did you get the Brooch back? Did Mylok do anything to hurt you?" He asked all this in one breath and then stood there watching Elrien impatiently as she slowly replied.

"I don't get us into theses things, they just sort of happen. Because you secretly crave the rush. I kicked Mylok where the sun don't shine and ran. No he didn't," Janthos took a moment to register her words as they walked towards the gate before his eyes narrowed and he gripped Elriens wrist.

"_Elrien_! Mylok won't take that lightly, he'll be after you now," Elrien nodded and pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Calm down Janthos, I know he'll try to get me back but he's not stupid enough to try to endanger or kill me. My fathers the magistrate and the guards are always on edge whenever I'm in the area. Don't worry." Janthos shook his head as they passed through the gates.

"I'll see you tomorrow Elrien. Thanks for the drinks," he muttered before leaving her to go home to the Imperial Estate. Elrien watched him go with a sigh; the Gnome was worrying far too much.

***

Elrien stood in front of the Imperial Estate with a doubtful expression on her face. It was early in the morning and Daevan and, most definitely, Kaelee would be asleep. Opening the main doors would wake Kaelee and alert her brother to her late home coming which would mean he would absolutely have to give her a lecture. With a slight grin she waved at the guards who nodded in acknowledgment, they were used to her coming home at early hours in the morning, and she made her way around the back of the estate. The only sound other than the murmur of the guards' quiet chatter was that of the wind through the trees and an orchestra of crickets that were hidden amongst the tall grass at the edge of the garden. A lattice was nailed against the wall with a thick layer of vines growing up its length. The lattice stopped underneath a small balcony but the vines had continued to grow, giving Elrien an easy access to the second floor corridor. Grabbing the vines, she began to nimbly climb her way up and swing one leg over the balcony, gaining her footing before bringing her whole self over. Creeping over to the double doors she peered through the laced curtains before whispering the spell 'knock', the sound of the lock clicking open filled the silence. Pushing the door open slightly, she reached around to push the laced curtains out of the way so they wouldn't tear. She closed the doors behind her, relocking them, and began making her way to her bedroom.

"This is _ridiculous_," Jumping at the voice; she looked up to see Daevan leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're 20 now, Elrien. Sneaking into the house is stupid. Gods know what the guards think," Ignoring him, she strode past into her room and unfastened her cloak, hanging it on the back of a chair. "Didn't think you were going to come home tonight. None of the men take your fancy?" Whirling round on him, Elriens eyes narrowed.

"Is that what you think I do?

"Of course," he snapped, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "I've seen the way you act, and you should hear some of the rumours flying around the guards. Some of them have seen you with Mylok. Mylok! By the gods Elrien he is dangerous!" Elrien frowned, why was everyone so fixated on Mylok?

"See, you can't even deny it. You're actions are causing me, not to mention father, so much embarrassment," Rolling her eyes, she sat on her bed and began to unbuckle her boots, pulling them off and throwing them across the room.

"That was a one off ," she sighed.

"Oh really? You're never at home, Elrien, and if you do come home it's at unsightly hours like this,"

"It was my graduation ceremony tonight, Daevan, something you and father seem to have forgotten as neither of you came or even bothered to make an appearance. I went out to celebrate with Janthos, ask the keeper, I sung for drinks," Daevan frowned.

"And I suppose you do this every night?"

"No. I was a student. I spent my time studying." she growled, her fists clenching as she clutched her sheets in anger.

"You're a bard, Elrien. Seriously it doesn't require that much studying," Elrien scowled, gaping at his words.

"Excuse me Mr-High-and-Mighty-I-can-hit-things-with-a-sharp-stick, but barding does require strenuous amounts of work," Daevan snorted and looked away, disbelief evident in his features. "I had to learn how to play instruments, practice my singing, and learn a wide range of tales and songs whilst trying to write my own. Then on top of that I was also developing my skills in the arcane," Daevans head snapped back to face her as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't look at me like that. Father wanted me to be a bard and it never interfered with that. Mother was more than happy to teach it to me and I love it, Daevan, it fascinates me!" Daevan said nothing in response, turning round and storming out the room.

With a groan, Elrien placed her head in her hands, clenching her eyes shut against the palms of her hands.

"He really is his father son," Pulling her head up to look a Giles, she gave him a questioning look. He hovered in the doorway, a nightcap balanced on his head with his nightdress hanging down around his ankles. They had obviously woke him some time during the course of their argument.

"Your father walks away when your mother is mentioned too. There's just too much guilt for them both to be able to stand there,"

"That's not my fault," grumbled Elrien sulkily. "They don't need to treat me so harshly,"

"Your father once told me, and this was a rare occasion indeed mark you, that you look very much like your mother. So much like your mother that it was painful sometimes, and with your talent in the arts it adds to that," Shaking her head, Elrien replaced her head back in her hands.

"I'm going to sleep," he voice was muffled through her hands but Giles heard her anyway, saying his good night before she heard his footsteps fading as he left the room and walked down the corridor. Getting up to close the door, she got on her knees in front of the bed and leaned over to look underneath. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared back at her, blinking twice before their owner emerged from underneath the bed.

"Elrien!" The Faerie Dragon threw himself into her arms, making a noise deep in his throat that resembled a purr. He resembled a miniature dragon with large gossamer butterfly wings that were light green speckled with spots of pale yellow. Ivory coloured horns protruded from his head and turquoise scales ran the length of his body, a leathery, paler skin on the underside of his belly.

"Hey Nimthys," she murmured into his neck.

"How did your ceremony go?"

Elrien and Nimthys sat for many hours talking before Elrien finally crawled under her covers, Nimthys curled up by her side.

***

A scream pierced the night starting out high pitched and then lowering to a wail. With a jolt Elrien sat up, knocking Nimthys off the bed, and looked around the room in alarm. The wail had ceased but Elrien still got out of her bed, ignoring Nimthys's grumbles, and picked up her crossbow and a few bolts. Hissing, Nimthys flew over to her as she opened her door, peering cautiously up and down the corridor before stepping out. Another scream sounded, making Elrien jump as she spun around in a circle to try and locate the direction it was coming from.

"Elrien, that sounded like mistress Kaelee!" Panic and fear gripping her, she bolted down the corridors, quickly making her way to her little sisters' room to find the door wide open and a dim flicker of light streaming out into the hall. Skidding to a halt in the doorway, she brought up her crossbow and aimed it into the room as she took in the sight before her.

Kaelee was sat up in her bed; her big, doe-like eyes wide were wide with fear as tears fell down her cheeks. Her wavy, black hair was matted to her forehead and her nightdress was clinging to her due to the sweat. Her bed sheets were in a messy heap on the floor, some of it still twisted around her legs as she shook her head vigorously from side to side as she struggled against Daevan who was leant over her, attempting to comfort her. He was still dressed in the clothes Elrien had seen him in earlier so it was obvious he hadn't been sleeping.

"No. No! Want mommy. Go away D!" she sobbed, her small hands feebly pushing at his chest as he looked over at Elrien pleadingly. Walking over to the bed and putting the cross bow on the floor as she sat on the bed, making it deep slightly, Elrien pushed her fringe off her forehead and cocked her head to the side. Kaelee gasped and flung her arms around Elriens waist, hugging it tightly while still trying to squirm away from Daevan.

"Mommy!"

"No Kae, it's me, El"

"El?....That's okay," she murmured, burying her face into Elriens nightdress. Looking up at Daevan questioningly, she received a shrug in reply as he rocked back onto his heels.

"What's wrong little Kaelee?" She asked, gently rubbing her back in circles.

"We were burning El," Daevan frowned, his hand reaching out to clasp one of Kaelees tiny ones.

"A nightmare," supplied Nimthys, Daevan staring at it in surprise before his eyes narrowed on Elrien.

"What in the hells is that?"

"That? I am a Nimthys," replied the Faerie Dragon, sounding insulted.

"He's my familiar Daevan," said Elrien flippantly. "Was it a nightmare Kaelee?"

"Mmmm…No….It hurt,"

"What did?" asked Daevan quietly.

"My ankle," she replied, shoving her foot in his face. "I tried to walk through the fire, I know you told me not to D, but the big stones were mad," He took her foot in his hands to examine it, his mouth thinning into a straight line as he held out her foot for Elrien to see. A big, angry looking burn had appeared on the sole of her foot. Surprised, Elrien glanced up at him as he looked down at Kaelee.

"How did you burn your foot Kaelee?"

"I told you D," she snapped impatiently. "I trod in the fire,"

"Kaelee do not lie to us, I want to kn-" Elrien was cut off by Kaelee as she pulled away from her.

"I'm telling the truth!" her voice became shrill as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I am. Dae tell her I am," Looking up at Daevan she scowled as he shook his head at her, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Tell us the rest of your dream Kaelee," he said gently.

"You hurt your arm and was loosing so we had to run and they were watching," she managed through her sobs as they slowly began to stop, turning into hiccups that made her whole body jump.

"Who were?" asked Daevan, his jaw muscles tightening.

"The people on the ship," Noticing Daevans strange look, she brought Kaelees attention to her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare little Kaelee, time to go back to sleep,"

"Don't go!" she yelled, gripping Elriens nightdress as she tried to stand up. Shaking her head, Elrien pulled her into her arms as she stood up and turned to Daevan who had started putting the sheets back on the bed.

"Kaelee can sleep with me tonight,"

"And D!" she demanded, her head resting on her shoulder. Daevan hesitated and glanced down at her hands, they were covered in ink.

"Daevans working,"

"No!" She began to struggle as one of her hands reached out to him.

"Kaelee," said Elrien soothingly, stepping closer to Daevan so she could clutch his shirt. "Daevan has a sofa in his study; we'll sleep on that okay?" Nodding, she didn't let go of Daevan, even when he lent down to pick up the sheets and pillows.

Giles was waiting in the doorway, his hands out stretched for the items.

"Nightmares are not uncommon with Lady Kaelee," he said in attempt to sooth them both. Glancing at Daevan, Elrien nodded.

"She used to get them a lot on the plantation before we came here, almost every night," Daevan just blinked as them both and continued through the door, leading the way to his study.

***

Daylight hadn't begun to show yet but its pink glow could be seen creeping into the sky from the horizon through the opened doors that lead to the balcony. Kaelee was stretched out on the sofa with Elrien, her head resting on her lap with her hands clutching the blanket tight around her. Daevan sat at his desk scribbling away on a piece of parchment, occasionally glancing up at them whenever either one of them shifted. Elrien had the book Jarvis had given her, _The Chronicles of Abaran, _in her one hand whilst the other gently stroked Kaelees hair.

"Hey…El?" Her eyebrows rose; he hadn't called her that since they were kids on the plantation.

"Yes Dae?" And she hadn't called him that in years. He hesitated as she put down the book to give him her full attention.

"Do you remember Aerian?" She was mo…. She used to visit us on the plantation a lot," Elrien nodded. The woman had been strange from what she could remember, but had been one of their mothers' oldest and dearest friends.

"Yeah, she used to tell me she could see the future," she giggled shaking her head. "But mother always told me she was a drunk and to take no notice," He flinched at the name but nodded. "Why?"

"I, ah….. I was just wondering. She used to have nightmares too," Elrien smiled at him wryly.

"I doubt our 8 year old sister is having alcohol induced nightmares Daevan," He frowned as Elrien shrugged and returned to her book.

Coughing to regain her attention, he placed his hands on his desk, fidgeting with the edge of the parchment as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do now that you've graduated?" Putting down her book again with a frown she looked at him questioningly. It was unlike him to be so interested in her affairs; maybe it was the lack of sleep.

"I mean, I know father has some people he would like for you to meet. Aristocracy is always looking for a good bard to fill their halls with music, and coming from our family should mean you would get a good, respectable job," Elrien scowled; figures her father would try to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"No, I'm not being shipped off to another city to play for them so you and father no longer have to put up with me an '_my antics'_," she snarled.

"You can't continue what you're doing now, Elrien. Coming in at ungodly hours, getting into trouble, scraping a living from that tavern,"

"I don't plan to," she interjected.

"Kaelee will be old enough to join the Academy soon," he continued, ignoring her. "You won't be needed here either,"

"Oh thank you Daevan," Shock ripped through her. "So now my job of filling mothers place is fulfilled, because of course that's why you kept me around, to babysit Kaelee, I am to be kicked out or forced onto someone else? Then your moulding of Kaelee can begin, a chance to have someone live up to your expectations and abide by your laws," Daevan sigh and shook his head, a hand rising up to rub his temple.

"That is not what I meant Elrien and you know it, I just worry about your future. Father and I-" Elrien silenced him with a bark of laughter.

"I have my own weapons and armour, Nimthys will be with me and I can earn money on the road. I guess there was some used to father forcing me to become a bard after all, I should thank him,"

"You wouldn't last out there, Elrien. It's not like the South. This part of the Empire hasn't been fully tamed yet,"

"I'm pretty handy with the crossbow, and my magic will be more than enough to defend me,"

"I'm telling you Elrien, you wont survive out there by yourself," His tone had changed but she was too angry to notice.

"My instructor told me there's a group interested in me. They're in service to Rhaka. I'll go with them," Daevan closed his eyes and let out a big breath. Gently so as not to wake Kaelee, who had surprisingly remained fast asleep during their fight, Elrien got up from the sofa and walked to the doorway. Nimthys, who had been curled up near the fire, flew the distance between them to hover by her shoulder.

"I didn't mean you were a substitute for mother," he muttered quietly, surprising Elrien by saying her name. "You're just so unhappy here. I can see, father can see. We just want you to be happy and the only person tying you to this place was Kaelee, not that is shouldn't be like that, but this place is suffocating you," He sighed and shuffled his papers on his desk until they were in a neat pile, his tone becoming brisk. "You can't join that group or just up and leave, I won't allow it, neither will father. Guess you'll just have to pick a hall you like if you want out," Continuing through the doorway into the hall wordlessly, Elrien pulled a face – Oh she was definitely going to see Markius Albright.

_The Card Game_

_Lyen - 10, 9, 5 = 24_

_Elrien - 5, 9, 1, 10 = 25_

_Tarin - 7, 10, 3 = 20_

_Ghan - 3, 8, 6, 2 = 19_

_Authors Note__: Sorry for such a long gap between updates but I had my AS exams, but now they are over and we are on our last few weeks of College ^_^. This chapter took me forever to write because I kept going back and rewriting things which then meant I had to redo the stuff after it XD and I can't say I am still happy with it but it'll do._

_Thank you to Anon for the review. I agree with you, I would have very much liked to have seen a part II to this game. I shall try my best not to disappoint. _

_Please tell me what you think_

_Ramen Tree xox_


	4. Markius Albright

Elrien was sat on the swinging bench in the garden absently plucking at her lyre as she gently swung to and fro. The smell of the vine flowers that had climbed their way up the framework filled the early morning air and the sun which had begun climbing the sky threw warm orange rays across the daisy patched grass, warming Elrien. A bird could be heard singing a song from the surrounding trees, its upbeat tune a stark contrast to her own. She could see Daevan storming around in the estate; occasionally appearing in a window to angrily tug the curtains back and glower at her for a few minutes before disappearing into the next room. Normally one of the maids would have done that, but Daevans earlier anger had increased when Ruknars bill had arrived and he was taking every opportunity to show her just how furious he was.

Nevertheless she was going to find the ShadowGuard and try and enlist herself in their ranks. Daevan would no doubt be watching the exits of the city, monitoring the ships leaving the docks and putting the guards on alert now she had spoken of her plans to leave and this seemed the only she would be able to get out of the city without being stopped. But the idea of working for the ShadowGuard unnerved her; she rarely ever strayed from the path of good on purpose and had found that her beliefs and conscious sometimes demanded she do something against the laws of the empire, or something that her elders or superiors didn't approve of, as Jarvis often took the time to point out. What if they demanded she do something she couldn't or wouldn't do?

Hitting an off note in her tune startled her out of her thoughts as Giles tottered out of the house towards her, a tray in his hands containing tea and bread and Janthos following behind him.

"Announcing Master Janthos here to see you m'lady," he said with a bow before placing the tray next to her. Janthos ambled up and climbed onto the swing bench next to her, taking a piece of bread off the tray before turning his attention to Daevan who had appeared in one of the upper windows.

"Morning Elrien," he managed around a mouthful of bread. She nodded in acknowledgement, returning to playing her lyre.

"I take it you and Daevan have fought again?" Elrien moved her mouth to the side and nodded once more, her eyes flickering to his glowering form before turning back to her hands.

"He didn't appreciate Ruknars bill," she murmured. "And we're in disagreement over my future. It seems my brother does not want me to leave the city unless I am going to perform in halls of a lord or some upper class society snob," Janthos chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure their not all snobs," She gave him and dark look and he held up his hands. "I'm only playing Elrien, I know that is not what you want," She stared at him silently for a few moments as he brushed crumbs off the front of his tunic. She could trust Janthos about the ShadowGuard. Hells, he'd supported her secret study of the arcane arts so why not this?

"I'm going to seek out the ShadowGuard. Jarvis told me they're interested in me and they're a service to Rakha so it means I would be travelling the empire!" Janthos leant across to pick up another piece of bread and busied himself with chewing on it noisily. "Daevan has forbidden me from joining them,"

"That's never stopped you before," Elrien hesitated; that was true. "Elrien you have always followed your own way, ever since we met when we were sixteen you walked your own path, ignoring the rules and wants of others if they conflicted with your beliefs. If you truly believe this is what you want, what's stopping you? If they are, as you say, a service to Rakha it would gain you respect and renown amongst the people of the empire and even your father would be proud of that, not that he isn't proud of you already mind you, and Daevan, your father or whoever else opposes you joining them will be powerless to stop you once you have accepted as it is Rakhas will,"

They sat in silence as Elrien considered his words quietly, her tune reaching a crescendo as the staccato beat sped up, a small smile forming on her face.

"You are right, my friend, there is nothing stopping me." Janthos grinned and began pouring them both a cup of tea, handing her a cup which replaced the lyre in her hands.

"Aren't I always? I trust you will remember me when you're a big important somebody carrying out her duties to Rakha and the Empire," Elrien grinned.

"I'm sure by that time you will have been instated as an Imperial Inventor in the name of Rakha and the Empire," Janthos took a sip of his tea, he eyes watching as Daevan appeared yet again in another window on the upper floor. "Thank you for your words, but I doubt you have come to visit me to hear my worries, its rarity for you to be here so early,"

"Came to see if you were suffering from any form of hangover from the amount of alcohol you consumed last night," She grinned and drunk deeply form her cup, the hot liquid warming her throat as she drank. "But obviously you show the same resilience to such affects as usual,"

"Seriously Janthos, what do you want?" she laughed, nudging him with her toe.

"I'm stuck on one of my constructs and was wondering if you would lend me your arcane knowledge," Elrien pulled a face.

"Your creepy stone things? Do they really need anymore adjustments or improvements?" Janthos rolled his eyes.

"You are a wizard, Elrien, you should appreciate the beauty of them. I think Alia has begun to take affect on you and brainwash you with her druid ways," Shaking her head, Elrien stretched out her legs, her toes curling amongst the blades of grass.

"Sure thing, Janthos, I'll have a look at your creepy, walking stones,"

"Talking too," Elrien pulled another face.

"They talk?"

"I have told you that before; they serve as guides to visitors coming and going from the imperial district!"

"My, my. They'll be the life of the party,"

"That's only the beginning, Dy'Mana," he snapped. "I assure you." The sound of the market bell rung clear through the air, causing the startled birds to speak out as one in a cacophony of screeches as they fled from the trees only to return and flitter restlessly through the tree tops. It signalled that the sun had risen to a certain place in the sky that indicated it was time for the stalls to open and the market begin.

"Alright, my friend," Elrien stood up, smoothing out her dress before picking up her lyre and turning to face him with a playful smile. "Allow me to go get dressed and gather my equipment and I shall meet you in the Imperial District, okay?" Janthos continued to stare darkly at her for a few more moments before relenting and returning her smile.

The air, warmed by the rising sun, seemed considerably cooler as she stepped inside the estate and walked to her room. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear rustling from within, and a clatter that sounded like her dagger being knocked on the floor. Sighing she pushed upon the door and threw her lyre into her chair.

"Nimthys I've told you a thousand times, be careful when your flying around my ro-" Daevan spun around, clutching her spell book in his hands, a guilty expression on his face. "There is nothing of value in that book Daevan, you wont find the money to pay Ruknars bill in there," She grabbed her armour and walked behind a changing partition, hastily pulling her dress up over her head and throwing it over the partition before putting on her armour, the clasps making clicking noises as he fixed them into place.

"I wasn't looking for money," he snapped as the rustling continued. "Who the hell is Nimthys? Another of your one offs?"

"My familiar, Daevan. The Faeriedragon you saw flying around last night," Daevan grunted and the sound of her crossbow falling on the floor was followed by one of his curses. "I swear by the gods Daevan. You had better not damage my equipment,"

"Then stop placing them precariously on the edges of things and maybe it would be harder for me to knock them off." Elrien finished putting her armour in place and walked out to glare at him, hands on hips.

"What do you want Daevan?"

"Just checking that you haven't made any plans to leave," he muttered distractedly as he scanned down a scroll.

"Don't worry, you wont find any documents explaining in great detail my plans to escape the city," drawled Elrien rolling her eyes before snatching the scroll out of his hand and placing it in her belt. Picking up her bag she packed her crossbow, spell book, crest and bolts, pulling the drawstring tight and throwing it on her back.

"I thought Wizards memorised spells?" She glanced at Daevan before concealing the dagger in a sheath attached to her ankle and then covering it with her boots.

"Yes but I can not cast a spell if I have not prepared it, and that book is where I collect spells to memorise," Daevan blinked and looked at her desk he had covered in scrolls and paper.

"Where are you going?"

"Janthos wants me to show me his improvements to the constructs and then I thought I'd go hang out with Zhiram," Daevan stared at her silently for a few moments, his eyes flickering between her own, before straightening and walking at the room.

****

"So you see, at the moment my constructs rely solely on the control stone," murmured Janthos as he leant closer to look at one of the glowing runes on the constructs surface, his eyes enlarged by the many magnifying lenses he had attached to his glasses. "If I could find a power source that could support them, they could reach their full potential, which they can't at the moment," Elrien nodded thoughtfully as she peered over his shoulder. "I have been working on several experiments to find a power source capable of containing the potent magic necessary to enhance the constructs' abilities but, as of yet, I have not found one to suit my purposes." Elrien pulled back, squinting against the sunlight as she watched the other citizens stroll leisurely through the district.

"Can't say I'm too comfortable with this, but I'll go down and see Sevanna. I have a few ideas I'll talk with her about that may work," Janthos nodded, engrossed in his work now he had started.

"Take this," he handed her a bag of coins, his eyes still fixed on the stone guardian.

"So I'll see you later," He muttered something under his breath that Elrien took to be a goodbye, although she was sure the words were not for her, but were intended for the construct.

As she passed through the gates, the guards placed either side nodded their heads at her and she soon located Officer Ganolin, who watched her walk across the market place with such intense scrutiny that it led her to believe her brother had already spread the word to watch her carefully. Sevanna was stood at her normal post in front of her alchemy table that displayed her more rarer items. The red headed elf had provided Elrien most of her ingredients for her potions and experiments, making special orders for the more rare items. Glancing up at her as she approached, Sevannas face broke out into a smile as she focused her attention on Elrien.

"Good morning, lass, what do you need?" Elrien looked at the items shown and frowned slightly.

"I need so information regarding the animation of magical constructs. Got any advice Sevanna?" The elf drew her eyebrows together as she thought.

"Constructs aren't really my forte, Lady Elrien, but I once knew a wizard who had some knowledge on the subject, hold on, " She turned around and began rummaging in the crates behind her, making a triumphant noise before flicking through a dusty, leather bound book. "This is one of his journals," A few more flicks of the pages. "I haven't heard of half of these items and would have no idea where to get them from…..Ah. How about Irilium Crystals? They're not readily found this far north, but I happen to have a few here that were sold to me several weeks ago. Sixty gold pieces for the lot of them," Elrien thanked her and handed over the gold pieces. "I trust I will be seeing you a lot more now that you are a fully fledge citizen," Sevanna grinned so all her teeth were showing. "You'll now have a lot more freedom with your experiments so you'll need a lot more items from me," Laughing, Elrien nodded and began to walk back towards the market district, the Irilium Crystals tucked safely under her arm.

"Hi Elrien," Elrien turned at the sound of Alias voice and saw her friend approaching her from the direction of the inn. "What did Janthos tell you about his golems?" Elrien looked away to watch the crowd that had gathered around Ragos food store. Alia had always been worried over the subject of Janthos' stone construct creations to the point it almost annoyed Elrien with her constant questions.

"He only ever calls you to look at them if he wants your help, what did he say? Please?"

"Janthos knows what he's doing Alia. He's a smart Gnome," Alia frowned, a brief look of annoyance crossing her features before she shook her head.

"City folk….. Well I hope you're right in your assumption, citizen Dy'Mana, for it would be quite the shame if all this crazy experimentation were to end in tragedy,"

"Why are you so worried about this? They're hooked up to the control stone and Janthos is always careful with the items he uses the amounts he uses of them," Alia shook her head.

"He's going to unleash a force that will be the death of him, I just know it! And I'll be far away in the woods where I can't watch over him. It's horrible, Elrien! If one of those things were to get out of control, I can't even imagine the consequences," It was Elriens turn to shake her head, but with a smile on her lips.

"I know you like him Alia, but he is always very,-"

"I do not," interjected the druid with a sulky expression.

"-very careful. Especially when it comes to matters of the city." continued Elrien as if Alia hadn't spoke. "He builds them and improves them to help the city and its people, and would not continue if he thought in anyway they might, in anyway, harm anyone," Alia stared at her pensively for a moment before replying.

"He's got them to talk now, Elrien. His _improvements _are leading to bigger things. What if he makes a mistake and they do become a danger? They are only docile now because your father and the high sorcerer currently hold possession on the stone,"

"He is an inventor, Alia. We can probably stop this creation, but others are bound to follow. You can't shield him from every single one," Alia nodded.

"But at the moment we can," Elrien sighed in defeat.

"The power supply. He still needs a power supply," Alia bit her lip, hesitating before she reached out and clasped one of Elriens hands in her own.

"Will you help me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If you can bring me the material he intends to use as a power supply, maybe I can modify it to actually damage the golems enough to put them safely out of commission. Janthos will find other interests, safer interests. You know he will!" Elrien glanced once more around the market place, unsure as what to do.

"I'll think about it," she murmured, turning to walk away.

"Elrien!" Pausing she turned back to stare cautiously at the brunette Druid. "I know what I'm asking seems a bit extreme, but Janthos refuses to listen to reason. Curiosity kills the cat, they say.," She glanced behind her and when Elrien followed her gaze over her shoulder she saw a man staring back, apparently waiting patiently to talk with her. The symbol of Rakha was painted discreetly on his bracer and she would not have seen it if he hadn't brought attention to it by lifting his wrist and nodding to the mark; he was from the ShadowGuard.

"I'll keep an eye on him until you get back." With a start she turned back to Alia with a shocked expression. "I know you my friend and I have no doubt you will do wondrous things with you future," She winked with a grin. "Good luck,"

Once Alia had left the man approached her and Elrien had to look up to meet his eyes, raising a hand to shield her own against the suns harsh glare. The mans countenance was stern as he looked her over, appearing very solemn and grim, but when she met his bright blue eyes she saw an unusual glint of wisdom and strength in them. His metallic armour was coloured black, a contrast to the paleness of his face that was framed by wavy, shoulder length locks of light brown hair.

"Good morning to you, young madam. I am Markius Albright, a traveller of the Northern Reaches, and I extend my greetings to you,"

"Uh. Pleased to meet you. I'm Elrien Dy'Mana," she bowed her head slightly, feeling foolish for doing so as he had shown no such formality or gesture.

"Now the _formalities _are out of the way, I would speak with you, if you have a moment, regarding a proposal that may benefit us both," Elrien blinked at his brash attitude, a slight shade of pink coming to her cheeks; he obviously thought the same of her action. "It has come to my attention that a group of slavers, part of a broader organization known as the Bloodhawks, has set up a base somewhere here in Ghaarak," Elrien brought up her head, all thoughts of her embarrassment leaving as she gave him her full attention. "These foul criminals have been collecting their victims from the people in this Market District, to later be sent north and sold into a life of cruel servitude. I would like for you to aid me in bringing an end to their activity in this city," Elrien frowned slightly at the unhidden venom she could hear in his voice.

"I would gladly help you Mr Albright," Markius nodded, apparently pleased by her answer.

"It is reassuring to know you will stand against such a disgusting practice. Do not worry, the task I wish you to perform is a minor one and I shall reward you for the service," Elrien smiled at this; a good deed and a reward. The ShadowGuard definitely seemed like a good idea.

"I am willing to pay you 100 gold pieces if you will help me discover the location of the Bloodhawk's base here in Ghaarak. Once I have this information, I will take care of the Bloodhawks personally," Again there was a venom in his voice that made Elrien flinch, but nonetheless she inclined her head.

"Very well. How will I get this information?" Markius folded his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath in through his nose.

"One of the districts merchants, a dark fellow named Shrak, is rumoured to have dealings with the Bloodhawks," That didn't surprise Elrien. Shrak was one of Myloks friends, and they and the gang they ran with were always caught up in some sort of shifty business. "I believe he may know the location of the slaver base here in the city. I suggest you seek out Shrak, and see what you may learn from him. If he truly has been assisting the Bloodhawks, I believe he will have the information I seek," Elrien glanced over to Shraks stalls and pursed her lips before shrugging.

"I'll see what I can do,"

The market place had become a lot more crowded in the brief time since her arrival in the district, and large crowds and queues had formed around the stalls, making it for harder for Elrien to make her way across to Shrak. Not wanting to take her chances down the back alleys encase Mylok was looking for her, and she was sure he would be, Elrien began to push her way through the crowd, finding a brief relief in the clearing around the fountain. Stepping up on the edge of the compass shaped fountain base, she began to walk quickly along it, her arms held out to keep her balance. Once on the other side, she took her time looking around the marketplace before stepping down.

Sevanna was displaying some sort of magical experiment to her customers, a small explosion occurring when she poured two liquids into the same beaker, a purple coloured smoke rising up above her store. Tagnar, the weapons smith, was displaying one of his newest forges by sparring with a young lad, knocking him off his feet and laughing with the rest of the crowd. Rago's small form was lost in the crowd, but Elrien could see the people parting where he was sure to be walking amongst them, leading livestock behind him. Nelgir, the gem seller, was surrounded by some of the more richer citizens of Ghaarak, seeming to be having an auction on a particularly large gem held in Nelgir's hands, the poorer folk hanging back until he brought something out that was more in their price range. Finally, she looked in Markius's direction to see him standing in the same place she'd left him, watching her scan the crowd, his arms still folded over his chest and his aura still one of sombre grimness that she could sense even from the other side of the market place.

Shrak stood in front of his wares offering his services to passer-by's if they needed help in finding 'just what they were looking for'. He was a small framed man with a sharp pointed nose, thin sunken cheeks and small, dark brown-almost-black eyes that when all put together made his features resemble that of a rat. When he saw Elrien heading his way, his expression immediately turned sour as he bared his teeth at her, giving her a nice view of all his uneven, pointed teeth.

"What in the _hells _do you want imperial," he snarled, his hand moving threateningly to the hilt of his sword.

"What's got you panties all in a twist," she muttered flippantly as she looked closely at one of his wares before sniffing and turning away in mock disgust.

"Mylok told me of your encounter last night," Elrien grinned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh?"

"He isn't impressed Dy'Mana, I'd watch your back if I were you. Not only did you steal from him, you hurt his pride. I can't do any business with you until you've sorted it out with him. He scares me a lot more then you do, even if you father is the magistrate, there's less chance of me ending up in some back alley with my throat slit if I upset Okaris," Sighing, Elrien thought of the money Janthos had given her; there was probably still enough of it to pay off Shrak for the information, he would never turn away money.

"I need some information Shrak, and I'm willing to pay." Shrak looked up at her suspiciously but Elrien could see the desire in his eyes already. "I'm looking to sell on slaves and I heard that you would be the man to see to get in contact with the people who'll take them. Twenty gold coins to know how to reach them," Shraks Eyes narrowed, the look of desire in his eyes disappearing as he glanced at his store help who was dealing with a customer a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything but nothing in that regard,"

"Yes you do Shrak, Mylok tol-"

"Nice try, Dy'Mana, but even if I were in that business Mylok wouldn't sell me out for a few kisses. Besides we all know you're not into that sorta business, now don't we, daughter of Okaris," he snarled, pulling his weapon halfway out of his sheath and making sure she glanced at it before he turned to the store help.

"Mart! I'm just going to get summit to eat," The store hand, Mart, raised his hand to show he'd heard.

"Shrak!"

"Stow it, Imperial," he snapped, throwing his cloak over his shoulders and disappearing into the crowd.

Elrien stared helplessly after him before growling in frustration and casting her eyes about for some sort of help, pausing when her eyes landed on a chest behind Shraks desk. Glancing at Mart, who was still busy with a customer that looked like they were trying to haggle over the price of a bunch of scrolls, she carefully walked over to the chest, bending down and whispering the spell knock, the padlock coming open with a click. Quickly, she pulled open the lid and shoved her hand inside. She found a purse containing some coins, a orange potion she identified as Cat's Grace, and a small stack of parchment. Grabbing it all, she closed the lid and re-locked the padlock before standing up and disappearing back into the crowd, choosing this time to struggle through than walk around the edge of the fountain.

When he saw her approaching, Markius crossed the distance between them, his expression stoic as he looked at the items in her hands.

"Have you brought any news regarding the Bloodhawk's base?" Elrien pulled her bag off her shoulder and placed the purse and potion inside before beginning to look through the pages of parchment.

"Honestly, I think you would have had a better chance of confronting Shrak yourself," she replied. "Me and one of his friends had a disagreement the other night and he was unwilling to talk to me, not even for gold which was unusual. I think I shall have to reform my opinion of the man," Markius shook his head, raising a hand to tousle his hair slightly as he looked away with frustration crossing his features.

"I did initially confront him, but Shrak discovered my true intentions. I imagine he will go to great lengths to hide any evidence of his guilt from me, thus my need for _your _aid in this matter," Elrien discarded another parchment into her bag; they all seemed to be bills or receipts of stock buys and the sells he had made in the past month.

"Why are you so adamant about stopping these slavers?" She asked distractedly as she scanned down the pages.

"Well, apart from the general distaste for the practice of slavery?" she could her the surprise in her tone from her question. "I have my, personal, reasons for seeing the Bloodhawks meet a fitting fate,"

"You gonna tell me these _personal reasons_?"

"No, not now. Perhaps if I get the chance to know you better, but that is a tale I do not wish to relate at the moment," Elrien glanced up at his face, blinking against the sunlight, to see his jaw clenching and unclenching, his eyes unfocused on the present as he recalled whatever his personal reasons were.

"Fair enough, I did not mean to intrude," she replied, standing up with the last parchment clutched in her hands; she had found what they were looking for.

"It is a simple story I tell only to those closest to me, so please forgive me if I seem a bit rude. Perhaps, in time, I will speak more of this to you, should the time come that I call you my friend," he said hurriedly, apparently worried she was about to walk off. Smiling, she nodded and held out the parchment for him to read.

"I understand, Mr. Albright," Staring at her face for a moment longer, he looked away when he took the parchment out of her hands to read its contents.

It was a letter addressed to Shrak from someone named Jhordak, describing how they had left some of their men in a room at the Ravenclaw Tavern and the way in which they could be contacted if Shrak had any new 'stock' for them. Markius read the letter once, then reread it before turning his attention back to Elrien.

"So it seems Shrak uses two Bloodhawk contacts at the Ravenclaw Tavern to communicate with the rest of their organisation. You have served your purpose well, Elrien. I shall have a chance to finally track down the foul Bloodhawk base within the city," he trailed off, lost in his thoughts. Nodding, Elrien threw her bag back on her back and inclined her head.

"So I guess I'll see you around then,"

"Actually, I have come to learn that the Bloodhawks have a much larger force than I expected, seeming to have thrived here in the city. I know you have already assisted me, but I fear alone I would have little success in striking against these slavers for they are likely to be well armed and dangerous. Nevertheless I will attempt to drive them out but I think I will need help. Would you be willing to assist me in tracking down these slavers and putting an end to their trade once and for all?" Elrien stopped, considering his words carefully before shrugging.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Markius remained silent, apparently unimpressed by her answer as she grinned at him and shook her head. "I am joking, Mr. Albright. Of course their trade needs to be stopped. I would be glad to help put an end to these Bloodhawks."

"Then I am glad to hear that," Elrien smiled and turned to walk towards the Ravenclaw tavern, Markius falling into step beside her.

"You are a good woman, and I wont forget what you have done for me," Elrien glanced up at him surprise before glancing down at the paved floor beneath her.

"You are welcome,"

***

The Ravenclaw tavern wasn't as full as it had been the night before, but there was a large crowd in the common area; market shoppers and travellers from the docks having come her for a good hot meal. As soon as she stepped through the door she could feel Ruknars gaze focus on her, and continue to stay with her as she and Markius walked between the tables and made their way towards the corridor that led to the rooms. The corridor was wide, lit by two braziers placed on either wall.

"Do you think its possible Ruknar is in on the Bloodhawks trade, and is allowing them to use the rooms for the purpose described in the letter?" After seeing Markius's quizzical look, she quickly answered it. "Ruknar is the inn keeper," He shook his head, glancing back towards the main common area.

"I highly doubt it," Coming to a stop in front of the door the letter said the two Bloodhawks would be in, Elrien knocked three times and waited for someone to reply. A peephole in the door was pulled open and a pair of eyes appeared, darkened by the shade of the owners hood, appeared in the space.

"Who goes there?" Markius nudge Elrien, indicating for her to speak.

"I, uh…. The hawk's blood flows freely?" The eyes narrowed slightly at her stammering before there was a click and the door opened for them. "Ah, ye must've been sent by Shrak," Stepping into the room, she was welcomed with a grin off the two men standing inside, both dressed in the same clothes Elrien took to be the uniform of the Bloodhawks.

"So you are here on business form Shrak, I take it? On behalf of the Bloodhawks, I welcome you," The one that had opened the door sniggered, drawing Markius's and Elrien's attention to himself.

"I see yer brought ya _companion _with ya. 'e seems to be a fine specimen indeed,"

"Aye," agreed the second. "We shall lead you to our master. He'll be very pleased with the _both _of you," Elrien tensed, sensing something very wrong in the way he spoke of both her and Markius. A sharp stinging in her neck made her jump and she brought up her hand to feel the feathered end of a small dart, brushing her fingers along its soft texture. The rooms colours began to swirl and merge together as her vision began to blur, and she was faintly aware of Markius staggering around behind her as she tried to focus on the second Bloodhawks sneering face.

"Mylok sends his regards, _Elrien Dy'Mana_," The surprise that she felt was dulled by the effects of the dart, and she heard Markius fall to the floor with a thud, his great sword clattering out of his hands and bouncing along the floor. As the colours seemed to become more intense, Elrien felt the room whirl around her and then lurch, but she felt no impact as she hit the floor, her vision already full of unsettling blackness.

_Authors note: __So here it is, Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. RamenTree xox_


End file.
